Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki:User Ranks Policy
User Ranks Policy ---- The User Rank system was created in order to keep better track of users and their activity, along with making sure users can get used to the environment of the wiki at a moderate pace. Each rank unlocks more possibilities and things you can do in the wiki. General Guidelines *User ranks get higher depending mostly on time, but also on other factors, such as activity and contribution. Users can get their ranks earlier and/or later. *Underestimating a user upon his rank, and/or the time he/she has been here, will be unacceptable. *Trusted Rank Five users may create up to 10 characters instead of 8, if they feel they are able to handle them, but must ask for permission first. Introductory Rank Introductory Rank users are users who have just entered the wiki, and haven't been here for even a week yet. To put this template on your user page, put " " in source mode. Rank Rights *The amount of major characters you are allowed to make while attaining this rank is one. *Your claimed characters now enter training and proving themselves in the Wolf House with Vindicta and her Capitlione pack, or in other words, they are an Initiative. This stage lasts a week for every new character made, except for special cases. Rank One Rank One users are users who have been here for at least a week. They can be recognized by attaining this template on their page: To put this template on your user page, put " " in source mode. Rank Rights *The amount of major characters you are allowed to make while attaining this rank is two. *Your claimed characters now enter Probatio, which is a state where you cannot enter quests or influence camp. Rank Two Rank Two users are users who have entered the wiki quite recently, and have been here for at least two weeks. They can be recognized by attaining this template on their page: To put this template on your user page, put " " in source mode. Rank Rights *The amount of major characters you are allowed to make while attaining this rank is three. *Minor characters are introduced, and you may create as many as you want, as long as you can handle them, due to the fact that they do not have to be roleplayed as frequently as major characters. Rank Three Rank Three users are users who should have quite gotten the hang of the wiki, and have been here at least three weeks. They can be recognized by attaining this template on their page: To put this template on your user page, put " " in source mode. Rank Rights *The amount of major characters you are allowed to make while attaining this rank is four. *Your characters have now gotten out of Probatio and are now official Legionnaires. All characters made after this point get out of Probatio a week after they are made. They can now join others on quests. Rank Four Rank Four users are users who have been here at least a month already. They can be recognized by attaining this template on their page: To put this template on your user page, put " " in source mode. Rank Rights *The amount of major characters you are allowed to make while attaining this rank is six. Your characters may now attain powers of position, as well as challenge for them (abiding to the conditions). *Your Legionnaire characters may now lead quests as well. Rank Five Rank Five users are the supposed experienced "veteran" users. They have been here for at least five weeks. They can be recognized by attaining this template on their page: To put this template on your user page, put " " in source mode. Rank Rights *The amount of major characters you are allowed to make while attaining this rank is eight, unless an administration team member, in which case, you may create an additional two. *You may now vote on Community Votes. *You may now nominate yourself for positions in the Administration team, as well as be nominated by others.